The Mother of Heirs
by AoifeWrites
Summary: In an post war peace era, Society is controlled by the smartest minds and a Royal Family, The Cullens. Follow shy and simple Bella as she goes through the trials to become the next princess for the heir to the throne. Will she be selected the next Mother of Heirs? AH E/B Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**New story that has been bouncing around in my head. Not sure how quick the updates will be, as this is going to have to be very indepth so I don't lose anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Mother of Heirs

A Twilight FanFiction.

The way we live is much different from what the histories say. The past was filled with violence, greed, and vast destruction. Before the time that the scholars now call the Planet Rebirth, humankind was on a path that would kill the planet and everyone among it.

The Planet Rebirth came after the great wars that ravished our homes and destroyed its multitudes of government. It is when the smartest minds left alive came together as one – The Forum – and solved the worlds issues one at a time; often a process that was agonizingly extensive.

They created edicts what we know now as the Great Four—a practice to live by.

First – Survival: Changing the way we lived, exterminating the practices that harmed our planet and our own persons. People were forced to move into groups, each on a place of earth that could sustain itself without harmful chemicals, deforesting, or considerable changes to natural water movement. Each family within the group with a specific job or specialty to further continuance for the entire group. Basic practices such as gardening, handwork, and compassion were returned; no longer replaced by machines and mock items.

Second – Reduction of the Corrosive, the diseased: Every person living was extensively tested physically, psychologically, genetically, and for intelligence. Those with extreme genetic abnormalities were slowly denied approval to reproduce over vast amounts of time. Many thought this to be extreme and uncivil, but after careful genetic monitoring, and advances in medical technology, diseases such as cancer and cystic fibrosis no longer dominate medical care. It is simple things like injuries and birthing that the medical facilities are used for. There is no worry about famine or war, there is no aggression. _Wants_ have been replaced with _needs_ and our society as a whole is happy and content. Our needs are met and we have been taught of what greed, selflessness, and luxuries will get us.

We learnt from history.

Third – Submission: Understanding the changes of Society and living daily by them. Negative thoughts, bullying were all things of the past. We are taught 'to disrespect another is to disrespect one's self.' We learned to no longer try to challenge the things we were not comfortable with and trust in The Forum as a governing form. For they are the smartest minds, uncorrupted; which has our needs in the forefront of their minds.

Fourth – Structure: Create an observable governorship. With The Forum being a closed affair, only open to those deemed worthy, a conscience agreement among first members was that Society needed visual leadership. A member of The Forum, tested by The Forum, to be both the eyes of the people and watchmen of The Forum. A member who's line would be bred to perfection and granted Society-long membership to The Forum.

A royal line – The Cullen's.

Within the fourth edict a procedure called Commission – a process in which a mate is selected to bear or bore the new line of heirs. Each of the royal children – ordinarily many – go through testing created and evolved by The Forum to decide who has the best qualities to rule. Once decided upon the Prince or Princesses in order of selection begin Commission in hopes of bettering the genetic line. Commission is kept secret and only a select few truly know what happens. What we do know is those who are considered and tested for Commission are called The Collection, and that the elimination of the collected is ongoing throughout the process. The only one who knows the entire procedure is the one which is selected to be wed.

The mate selected is referred to as 'The Prime' – The Mother of Heirs.

* * *

**A/N So? Scrap it, keep it? **

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I received so many wonderful reviews after the first chapter I thought I would treat you to the next!**

**Not beta'd, errors are my own.**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Bella POV

As I sat at home doing my work my mind wanders as it usually does and I think of how proud I am of my father. He tested with aptitude for leadership and enforcement so he had been appointed Commander of our home group. A commanders duty was to oversee daily operations, protect the wellbeing of the group and be a delegate with our government The Forum. My father Charles Swan, simply Charlie to everyone is a simple man much like me. He cares deeply for all those he protects and loves me with all his heart. He is a quiet man and doesn't often express his feelings verbally, but with being quiet comes awareness and I never have trouble feeling the love he has for me, even though he rarely utters a word.

As a commanders daughter I was highly expected to be an outstanding person of Society. Despite being an only child to a single parent – an anomaly in today's life, I was living up to standards. Though if I didn't the only disappointment would be held within myself. A person could only be what they could be and we were lucky to have them and whatever they could give back to Society. There was no need to feel pressured to better ourselves as we were taught that we already knew who were are and that The Forum will eventually put us into the right roles to support Society. Greed was non-existent, jealousy a thing of the past; replaced with love, happiness, selflessness. The end answer to being the perfect life for all, exactly what The Forum had set out to accomplish.

I prided myself on being kind and caring. I excelled at my studies and have even taken on a job that was usually performed by an adult, not a child. I am still a child, only of 17 years, and will soon take the next step in life including my adult testing to ascertain what my ability to help Society is. I was given a simple task of growing a vegetable on my roof top garden that our group hadn't had access to for a long time. Our society was built to be dynamic; ever changing, ever adapting. Though our needs are met and we want for nothing, variety made the day less mundane.

The upcoming transition in life is usually met with fear and trepidation. Our lives are so consistent that young ones such as myself often fear change. I however am excited for a bit of change, I do not know what I am capable of achieving but I know I am ready. I worry about my father the closer the time comes, I am all that he has left. He has lost so much in his lifetime and I sometimes see the grief strike his features for a fraction of a moment. He lost my mother shortly after I had turned one year old. She had fallen to a clot in her brain shortly after dad had went to work and wasn't discovered until neighbors heard me crying and called for help. Too much time had passed for the doctors to save her and I was motherless from then on. His parents passed just a year after my mom and besides me, there was no more family to lose.

It is nearing dusk as I hear my father's cruiser approach our house. I quickly put away my gardening supplies and rush down to greet him by the door. A smile forms on his face as I come into view and he opens his arms for me to run into them. I give him a hug knowing that he didn't mind my soiled clothes, he was proud that I would give my time away to benefit our group.

"Bella," he breaths out in relief. He always seems grateful that I am at home waiting for him. Since the loss of my mother he is much more thankful for the things he has and treasures me a bit more than I would expect from a parent.

"Hi Dad, how was Society today?"

"Exciting," he replies. "There is to be a broadcast from the Palace this evening."

"I hadn't heard, I was on the roof. To be honest I got lost in the quiet." He chuckles, his thick mustache brushing his lips. I always start daydreaming while doing my very calming work, just me and the plants. "Do we know what it will be about?"

"There is speculation that The Forum has selected the order of succession." His big brown eyes watches me closely for my reaction.

"Already? Prince Edward just came of age." A person of Society is usually tested around their 18th birthday, sometimes slightly earlier or later if warranted.

"Time has passed Bella, it has been nearly three months since his birthday. But that doesn't surprise me as you always seem to get caught up in your head," he snickers good heartedly.

"I suppose it has," I smile at his easy teasing. "Who do you think will be first select?" I ask excitedly. Order of succession becomes a part of the heir's name after testing. Whoever to be selected first will bear the title of Prince or Princess First Select.

"I truly do not know Bella, we shall find out shortly though." He laughs at my giddy bouncing and leads me further into the house with a gentle hand on my back. I don't have a very social life, so I tend to speculate on the royal household a lot. I often wonder if life is so different for them, or they are just like us.

We had a quiet dinner like we always do. A diet of fresh organic vegetables and lean protein to keep our bodies healthy. An unhealthy body was a burden on Society and decreased chances of being chosen for higher opportunities.

After cleaning up we took a seat in our viewing area and soon the broadcast started.

The immediate Royal family was in full attendance. King Carlisle stood tall and proud, his blond hair waving in the breeze. Next to him the Prime Queen, with a beaming smile looking beautiful with her long perfect hair in an ivory gown. Ivory being the color that we often seen the royals wearing. It was one of very few things that separated them from us. The three princes were seated behind them, all obviously nervous.

The eldest Prince Emmett now at the age of 22, was built like an ox; broad shoulders, muscular arms, wide stance. He had the darkest hair of the family which sat in short tight curls on his head. A whisper comes from Prince Jasper next to him and Prince Emmett visible relaxes and dawns a smirk on his chiseled face.

Prince Jasper next to him, 20 years now was almost the complete opposite of Prince Emmett. He had longer blond wavy hair, a leaner body, and stood just a small amount shorted then his older brother. He has always been the calmest throughout the years, but his eyes shows the excitement he is watching. He seems to be analyzing everything, figuring the world out and absorbing it.

Prince Edward sat on the end more nervous than the others. Although he sat up back straight, his head is hung low and he wrings his hand out rapidly. Tall and handsome just like his brother only with copper hair, a sharp jaw and breathtaking green eyes that seem to pierce right through my heart when the camera captures the right angle.

There is not much we know about Commission, only that we trust in The Forum to give us the absolute best candidate to bear the next line of heirs. The one selected is called The Prime, and forever holds that title whether it be prince or princess, queen or king. Being selected Prime is considered a great honor. To be born a commoner, then to be the given the right to bear the next line of the Royal family is said to bring great luck to your family.

"Dad, do the princes not know the order of selection?" I ask taking in there visible anxiety.

"No, only The Forum and the King and Prime Queen know. They say it's to add for an element of surprise. But really its to prove to Society how good their bloodline is, how mature then can be. To show Society that they trust in the methods of The Forum as well as we do. You will see no disappointment, anger, or sadness from any of them. They will be glad to serve in any form that they can." He explains.

"I would hope that I could be that selfless, but I fear that my hunger to help would make me jealous of a sibling if they were to succeed over me." I say with a sigh, I would be a disappointment of myself if that were to happen.

"That's not true Bella, you just can't understand the dynamics of a larger family." He replies wistfully.

"You have a point Dad, I do not know how I would feel to have siblings or how to behave with them."

"You talk like you would be different. But you wouldn't, you would be the same loving and caring person you are today." He says proudly. I stay quiet with a smile on my face and blush at his compliment of me while the broadcast starts.

_As many have probably speculated about, The Forum has finished testing and has chosen the selection order of succession. The selection is awarded to the heir with the best aptitude to lead our Society. _

The King states with his bride calmly at his side.

_I am extremely proud of my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I have no preference in which is to be heir, for all have the qualities to lead. I have the utmost faith in The Forum, and our customs; for they have allowed us to become the peaceful community that we are today. Without further ado, I King Carlisle , my wife The Prime Queen Esme with the supreme aid of The Forum hereby name Prince Edward as Prince First Select, heir to the throne, one day to be crowned King of our society._

Smiles erupted all the princes faces as Emmett and Jasper are quick to congratulate their brother. The crowd that had gathered burst in cheers, which they would have done so no matter which prince was named heir.

_Furthermore, Prince Third Select Jasper has been unequivocally chosen for leadership in communication and peace keeping of the outland borders._

The crowd gasps while my father grasps my hand tightly. The outland borders were very dangerous and only the bravest logical men are selected for duty. Each man has a right to decline, but few do. I look to my father confused by the crowds reaction, as if he hears my silent question he begins to explain. "A royal has never been chosen for this. It is said that the Outland Border Peacekeeper has the most strategic mind of us all. That they are able to process multiple outcomes simultaneously to benefit the Society. What a great honor for the royal family. I am surprised that he was chosen for such a job as they usually like to keep the royal family out of harm's way. I guess this just proves to us how intelligent Prince Jasper really is."

The happy looks on Prince Emmett and Edwards faces are a complete opposite to Jaspers utter shock. His brothers congratulate him excitedly with hugs and back slaps, the shock wears and profound joy is now apparent on his face.

_Prince Jasper will soon begin training for this task immediately._

King Carlisle waits until the cheers die down again before continuing with a more serious gaze.

_Although the timeline for Commission is usually a few years down the road, we have decided to announce Prince Second Select Emmett as delegate to oversee Commission of Prime Queen, mother of heirs, for Prince Edward._

King Carlisle continues louder than before to ensure that his voice would be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

_The Forum has requested Commission be started right away, so that the second and third Commissions for Prince Emmett and Prince Jasper can take place in time with Prince Jaspers end of training. Prince Edward will be the youngest to start Commission, therefore the Collection will also be of a younger age. We understand there may be concerns about this, and The Forum has set in place a few new policies to combat possible issues that arise. I thank you for your time and your support for this broadcast._

The King and Prime Queen rush to their sons and congratulate them as the broadcast ends. "Delegate? I've never heard of that before." I say to my father.

"It hasn't been used in many cycles. The Delegate oversees the Commission usually with a younger heir. With Edward being just 18 they want to make sure that he has someone to lean on. Though I'm not sure if it has ever been an older brother. As far as I know it's usually an Aunt or Uncle that is chosen. That means Emmett tested will in reasoning, he is probably able to respect wishes and help make decisions for others well. Which is highly surprising as all reports of Emmett suggest hi is very playful, the trickster of the palace." My father chuckles.

"I wonder if I know anyone who will be in the collection." I think out loud, perhaps some of the lovely girls at school.

"Bells," he sighs using my nickname. "I hope you understand that you will likely not be chosen for the collection. Never has there been a Prime from an incomplete home." He says it sadly and quietly, as if breaking my heart. But I already knew this.

"Dad, I know. And I am not saddened by this, I am not selfish to want something that I cannot fully be. I live a simple life and do not know the first things about ruling Society. I'm sure they will find a Prime better suited to bear the heirs." I say to him, to which he responds with a proud grin and embraces me tightly.

"You amaze me everyday Bella."

"Thanks Dad."

We head up to bed to rest for whatever the upcoming day may bring.

* * *

**A/N So what did you guys think after getting to know Society and Bella a bit better?**

**Reviews are like Dr. Pepper, I'm never satisfied with just one. Drop a line even if you didn't like it, I would love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not beta'd, all mistakes my own!**

**I don't own Twilight, nor would I want all that attention.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Since this is topic of a lot of conversation today let's skip ahead and talk about Commission." Mr. Berty says while writing the appropriate page numbers to turn to in our text. "In simple terms what is Commission?"

"The Commission is specific testing to find a bride for the princes." Mike Newton speaks out first. He seems eager to teachers but those who see him more often know that he just requires more attention than others. He can have all the attention he wants when it draws eyes away from me. Although drawing his attention away from me has been more than difficult at time, he is always asking me to the age appropriate social functions that our group holds. I have a household to take care of, not that it bothers me or takes away from time for social events, but it is a great excuse.

"And if we had no princes?" Mr. Berty asks.

"The process works the same; they would be looking for a prince." Angela Weber answers. I consider Angela my closest friend; we understand each other and keep our heads in our books, sometimes just simply sitting by one another is enough social interaction.

"Good Angela, now what is the group called that will go through testing?"

"The Collection." Jessica Stanley shouts out perhaps a bit too loud. She sits straight in her chair, hair always perfect and her voice is seems to be a bit nasally and projected; all things I do not do. Confidence, I've never had much besides the things that are comfortable to me. Home, I'm comfortable at home mostly. Where I know I don't have to try to be anyone other than who I already am to be loved. Here at school I'm nervous, scared to be judged. My classmates aren't mean, they don't say hurtful things but all in the same I feel I see something in there eyes. I know I will never be considered an equal to them, always below and I'm okay with that.

"Good, we know the basics, let's have a discussion. Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Berty asks.

Erik Yorkie, a shorter bemused young man raises his hand first and Mr. Berty nods at him to speak. "We don't know much about the entire process, but what are qualities they are looking for?"

"We won't know much about that either, it all depends on the testing that Prince Edward has gone through. They select whatever qualities that his bloodline needs to improve on. Example, around 500 years after The Rebirth, it was thought by public opinion that the royal family's eyes were too far apart. So The Forum collected those in which eyes were an acceptable distance apart."

"That's it? Chosen just for physical appearance?" Erik says conveying his distaste.

"No absolutely not, it was just one factor they were looking for. They try to find a prime that can better the bloodline as a whole, which may include physical appearance, intelligence, compassion, and emotional types of attributes are things that they look at."

"Is there anything that will exclude anyone from being a candidate?" Angela asks quietly.

"Obvious things like genetic abnormalities and lower intelligence. A history of mental disease or infertility will disqualify someone immediately. That is what Commission is about, eliminating those who are not deemed worthy of being the Mother of Heirs."

I know what my father had said about me not being selected based on my incomplete family, and I trust my father, but I can't help to ask Mr. Berty's opinion. I raise my hand and he nods at me, "My father mentioned that there has never been a Prime from an incomplete family. Is this true?"

"Yes it is true, although there is no documentation that says it isn't possible."

"That would be unwise would it not?" I ask.

"What would?" Mr. Berty.

"For The Forum to even consider a candidate from a broken home. A loss of a parent leaves a mark on the soul, a mark so deep that you can never recover." I say softly, suddenly aware of the eyes that have turned my direction.

"Do you believe that Miss Swan? Do you believe that you have never recovered?" I nod my head. "Tell me this Miss Swan, what in your life is different because you only have one parent."

"I've had to take on more responsibility. I take care of my household so that my father can continue to serve Society as he has been granted."

"And do you feel that this makes you unqualified to one day get married and have children of your own?"

"Certainly not, perhaps it prepared me more." I say honestly.

"But not for the royal line?" Mr. Berty says with a grin.

"That would be selfish." I say firmly.

"How so?" he ask quizzically.

"To want something for Society that I cannot fully give that would be selfish. I do not know how to function in a large family; I do not have love that large. I have loved one person as long as I can remember. The royal bloodline deserves better."

"Something to think on then." Mr. Berty finishes. All eyes turn forward again, yet I still find myself sinking down in my chair, using my desk as protection.

I try not to let the discussion occupy my mind, but I haven't been successful. All day I thought about the words I said and came to realize that perhaps I wasn't even fit for motherhood. I have always been a logical thinker and am bluntly honest with myself. I often see people being disappointed, and I feel that if they were more honest with themselves that they would never have to feel that.

I must keep my head in the books and try to do my best, and trust in The Forum to tell me what I would be best doing. And also trust in The Forum to give us the rulers that we need.

* * *

"I'll get it." Dad says getting up after the front bell rang. I could hear voices talking but couldn't make out anything they were saying. I continue cleaning up the kitchen after our dinner.

Dad walked in carrying two medium sized boxes. "What's that?" my curiosity piqued.

"This one," he says pointing to the top "is our group collection packet about commission. Mr. Jenks told me that all we need to know for the group is in here."

"What about the other box?" I say while looking through my bag for my homework.

"It's your testing packet." He says solemnly.

"What? But that's too soon." I shouldn't start testing for at least six more months, if not another year, closer to my 18th birthday.

"Mr. Jenks was informed by The Forum that based on your previous testing when you were 14, that there is need to begin your testing immediately." Mr. Jenks was the lead communicator with The Forum. He basically delivered documents from them as The Forum doesn't have communication with members of society directly.

"Whatever For? I haven't even finished basic studies yet." I say exasperated.

My father pretends to be busy looking through the boxes when he mumbles something so quietly I'm not sure I heard anything. "Dad, did Mr. Jenks tell you why?" I inquire.

He looks up at me sheepishly and repeats what he said before. Still to quiet and jumbled to understand.

"I can't understand you." I say frustrated.

"Collection."

"Collection?" I ask truly unsure of what he means. It couldn't be collection for prime. "What collection?"

He looks into my eyes and takes a deep breath before beginning to speak. "The Forum has requested further testing of you. Based on your younger tests you have been chosen as a possible candidate for commission. If you pass their tests you will be part of the Collection for Prime." He says slowly and clearly.

I laugh so hard that my belly starts to ache. I laugh until I snort and laugh some more.

I laugh until I realize he is not playing a joke on me.

"You're serious?" I squeak out, all breath has seemed to leave my body hastily. A thin layer of sweat forms on my brow, and my arms begin to prickle with goose bumps.

"Yes, I am being serious." He says, talking slowly again.

"I am not sure what I should be feeling? Should I be happy or sad? I look at you and I'm confused. This is supposed to be a great honor, yet you sit here saddened." I say increasingly more frustrated at my father's reaction.

"Yes this is a great honor," he defends. "I had just hoped that you would be matched here close to home, perhaps to Jacob."

"Jacob?" I screech. "I would never consent to that, Jacob is a dear friend, who I have never harbored romantic feelings for." Jacob was the son of my father's good friend Billy. He and I have grown up together.

"Have you felt romantic feelings for anyone?" He scoffs.

I turn to sit down on the nearest chair, my head slumped and hands folded, his words slicing through me. I understand that most girls hold curiosity for the opposite gender, but for me I have felt no need for that. No time to waste. I should study, work hard, and make my father proud. Yet in this moment I have failed him. I've misread who he wanted me to become and I have failed.

He notices my change in demeanor quickly and begins to apologize while coming to me and grabbing hold of my hands. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"For years I had been watchful of the young men around your age. I am so fearful that you would sacrifice your happiness to make me proud. I only want you to be happy. You put others first, sometimes without any thought about yourself. You have always taken such good care of me and this house; I was hoping that you would let someone take care of you. Jacob would do that for you, he would be an equal to you." He explains. "I thought perhaps Jacob would make you happy. He is a fine man with a promising future."

He is quiet for a moment I think to let me ponder what he has said. "I only want you happy."

"I understand." I say solemnly. "I just want to make you proud, you always seemed happy to see me study."

"This is what I mean, you put others before yourself." He tells me. The room is quiet for a few minutes, both my father and I digesting things we have said.

"Is this really about my happiness or you being alone?" I ask suddenly becoming aware of why he feels like he does.

I cannot see his face only his back as he has turned away from me. After a few moments I know I had guessed right. He stayed silent until his shoulders began to shake and a sob ripped from his body.

Refusing to turn around in his shame I walk slowly towards him and put my hands on his back. Tears running down my face I cry with my father, cheek to his back as we mourn my mother together again.

"I just didn't expect it so soon. I was prepared to have at least a few more months with you." He declares when he quiets down. "I truly want you happy, to grow and do things above taking care of me. But if you do that, I will lose you. It's something that every parent must face."

"I know dad. I completely understand, but it's not like you will never see me again, I'll be back after testing. And we both know that they won't actually pick me for commission, you said so last night."

"You've always been older than your years, here I am acting like I am an emotional teenager and you're being the adult. I Love you Bella."

"I love you too Dad. Why don't you sit down and go through the information, one step at a time." I suggest, he nods and weakly walks over to the table and sits in his normal spot.

After a few hours of reading the paper work over coffee, we finally make tails of both packets. The things about commission were almost the same as what our textbooks tell us, with the exception of dates and times of possible local appearance, so that the group has time to prepare the listed items.

There wasn't much information about my testing; they don't like to give you any information that would allow preparation. The packet contained instructions on what to bring with me and when and how I would travel. My testing would start in just ten days. I would travel to the capital and to the testing facility that The Forum has created.

I am certain that I won't be chosen for commission, but I am excited to start the next phase of life.

Whatever that may be.

* * *

**A/N A few days earlier than I anticipated, despite having to pick through it a couple times.**

**Review Question: Would you be okay with a panel of intelligent people telling you what you would best be equipped to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight is not mine, but I hold all claim to my wacky brain.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Some of my classmates had traveled around the planet, but I had never left our home group. I had no other family to visit and not particular reason to ever leave. We studied in school that before Rebirth there had been an activity called 'sight-seeing'; that buildings were built in grandeur, to be appealing to the eye regardless of the materials or inefficiencies they had. Today they are built for practicality and efficiency, homes were almost all identical, using materials that were renewable, durable and re-usable. Everything built was cost and energy efficient and could be built or taken down quickly as needed.

We only use what we need, and never want for anything more than given. Society provided us with all the required items to survive and grow, as long as we provided ourselves for Society.

Certainly that sounds crude, but when one considers what work life entails they quickly change their minds. Most jobs were daytime shifts which come with long relaxing lunches, quiet calm environments and plenty time for exercise. All things maintained to maximize productivity. Our excellent diet and metal health's also attribute to easy work. There are no attention deficit disorders, or work related stress; The Forum ensures that. What job we are chosen to do is not only what is best for society it is what is best for us.

Those shifts not during prime hours are often more difficult but significantly shorter in hours, to get the required amount of sleep without adjusting out natural rhythm with the sun. But The Forum also wouldn't assign such a job to a person who would find it difficult or stressful. That is their job, to pinpoint what task would be the easiest, most efficient way to spend our time; just another way to decrease aggression.

There is plenty time left over in the day for household duties, recreational activities and most importantly family time. Families are important to society, because what would life be without loved ones to hold, to enjoy frequently.

So as I sit on the boarding platform waiting for the next transport to the capital I am curious as to what The Forum will suggest for me. And I say suggest strongly, as they may tell us what would be best for us, but we may tell them something else. We are given a list of choices after testing; their top three job selections for us, family planning or basic group service. People rarely give up their first choices though, and the ones that do usually choose family planning. Basic group service was considered an elderly job, for those who wish to partake in small easy tasks when they can.

I hear the distinct whirring of the transports engines and look up to watch it land. The craft's vapor trail leading from high in the sky towards me, its flaps adjusting this way and that for a soft landing right in front of me. The transportation officer offers me a hand to help me stand and then balances me while I climb into the craft after a few people have disembarked. He then places my bag below my chair and wishes me a safe journey.

My one small bag contains only the items listed inside the packet that we had received just 10 days ago. I was allowed to take one change of clothes including undergarments, my preferred women's products if needed, and one photo. I chose a photograph of my father and I last summer. Everything else would be provided shortly after I have arrived. I hope that my father is faring well; the days leading up to today were increasingly gloomy for him. I fear that he will get lonely.

I buckle into my seat and place the headset onto my head that the flight advisor is holding out for me.

"Good day miss." He says cheerfully.

"Bella please sir." I suggest.

"Okay Miss Bella, we will be taking off shortly as soon as the fuel tanks have been topped off, have you flown before?"

"No sir, I have never left my group."

"How exciting! I love riding with first timers, are you afraid?" he asks.

"No sir, not afraid, perhaps just nervous."

"Headed to the testing facility I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Everything will be fine, nothing to be nervous about; we've all gone through it." He reassures me. "I'm Quil, and I'll be back here with you to answer any questions or get you anything you need. I take care of this craft so I may get up and wonder around, but I'll tell you about it beforehand. Paul is our pilot and Jared is our navigator and I think…" he looks towards a panel of dials and gauges, "yep, we are ready to take off."

He presses a button on his headset and says a few words that I am unable to hear over the slow rumble of the main engine. Soon after speaking he turns back to me and smiles brightly as the blades begin to turn and quickly the air whips around the craft and the ground disappears beneath me. A tickling feeling starts deep in my stomach and makes me giggle and Quil smile even wider.

"You okay?" he asks me. I am unable to speak as I concentrate on the odd feeling that flying is giving me and just nod my head.

"It's a quick trip, only about 30 minutes." Quil says to me trying to strike up conversation.

"I thought I read it was around an hour to the capital." I state.

"Yes normally, but you get a special trip, this craft was built for service on the outland borders, faster stronger and more equipped to handle any situation."

I nod my head, curious as to why I was riding in a military craft. Perhaps other crafts were out for repairs or maintenance. It is no worry of mine though and I peer out the window at the ground below where I see lush forests for miles with flocks of birds flying over top and in the distance I see a winding river splitting the terrain like a snake. I am so grateful to be a part of Society where they fought to protect and restore the things I am seeing now. I studied the cruelties that we humans did to our planet before, killing off species of animals for sport, cutting down vast amounts of forests for greed.

But all too soon the forests dissipate and I am left to a view of the norm. First watchtowers that overshadow the perimeter fences then homes and finally the large buildings of The Forum; all painted white, the color of purity. We start descending rapidly giving my belly another tickle and I hold onto me seat tightly. I try to see the palace but we get between buildings and the craft adjusts slowly and comes to a easy landing on the platform and the blades slow to a stop and all that is left to be heard is the buzzing in my ears as the pilot has turned off the engine altogether.

I hand over my headset to Quil and another transportation officer is there to grab my bag and steady me as I step off the craft. Paul and Jared have come off the craft and now stand with Quil. The transportation officer turns and faces them directly as they stand in a neat line and bow their heads to us. I look up the officer in confusion.

"I haven't traveled Sir; I do not know what is customary to do." I say to him.

"Just acknowledge back Miss." And I do as he said and give the men my full concentration as I bow my head to them as they have done to me. Quil smiles his big grin as he had all flight, Jared seems mystified and Paul's sharp eyes peer at me with reverence but his smirk comforts me in an odd way. The officer clears his throat and holds his hand out to lead the way. I start walking away from the crew of the craft stealing a quick peak over my shoulder at the aberrant behavior of the kind men.

I am quickly led to a small white car where the door is being held open by a tall man dressed not unlike my flight crew in an all black military uniform. I move past him sitting in the car and squeak out a thank you on the way by. He quickly shuts the door and surveys they area before shutting the trunk the officer had put my small bag into. I was busy watching the man in military gear to realize that there was another one sitting in the driver's seat of the car. He is also looking around just as the first man did while he is getting into the car. And moments after my seat belt is fastened the car leaves the travel platform. Only then does the first man turn in his seat to address me.

"Hello Miss, I am Sam and the driver is Embry. We are going to take you directly to the testing facility and make sure you arrive safely." He says very seriously with a bit of humor behind his eyes.

"Okay." Is all I can make out, I hadn't put much thought into what would happen when I got here, but I certainly didn't foresee a need for a military escort.

"Am I in danger?" I ask after thinking about it for awhile. I thought travel in the capital would be similar to my home group, where we drove freely or walked to our location without worry.

"No Miss." Sam says acutely, undoubtedly cutting off any further questioning. I turn my attention off the odd arrangements of my travel to the capital city. Everything is quite similar to my home group with the exception of size. All the buildings here were larger, certainly to hold the higher population. We must be in The Forum district, because as far as my eye's can see all the buildings are white. The color reserved for the members and items of The Forum, same as this car, although not of the other patrons in the car with me.

The car stops shortly after in front of a large building with several wide steps leading down to the road. A lean woman dressed in the same black military uniform waits at the top before walking down the steps towards our car. Sam opens the car door for me again and the woman lends a hand to assist me out of the car which I graciously take. Perhaps they have been informed of my clumsiness, as it is the only reason that I can think as to why they are treating me as such.

"Welcome to the Capital Miss Swan." She greets me.

"Bella, please ma'am." I suggest again, I am still young and being named with such formality makes me feel unworthy and uncomfortable.

"Yes Miss Bella, would you like to come inside?" She asks kindly, a complete 180 from the men in the car with me. Embry has retrieved my bag out of the trunk and is walking up the stairs behind me and the woman, Sam soon follows but not before looking around the area with sharp eyes.

We enter the building with Embry holding the door for us and are led into a windowless room very close to the entrance where a table sits with several pieces of technology devices placed upon it.

"My name is Emily, have a seat Miss Bella and we will begin soon." She says to me before walking into an adjacent room where I hear her voice quietly talking with someone else. Sam and Embry walk into the room and shut the door behind them. They walk over to the part of the table where the devices are laid out and pick up a few things before walking over to me.

"Miss Swan, we are your security team while you are here and will be with you until we are no longer needed." Embry states to me looking into my eyes reassuringly. He said it to me as though I am supposed to be comforted but I am unsure and uneasy. I have no need that I am aware of for a security team, nor have I ever encountered one in my lifetime.

"I ask again, am I in danger." I ask tersely.

"No Miss Swan and we plan to keep it that way." His statement confuses me more. "May I have your wrist please?" I offer my left wrist to him and he slides a simple silver band on and tightens it so that it cannot slip off. "And now your opposite ankle please." Again I do as he says and he pulls my pants up only far enough to slip an identical band onto my ankle. Both times he was careful not to touch my skin, this was a comforting gesture. I haven't been accustomed to touch besides the occasional embrace from my father or my best friend Jacob.

Sam is next to approach me, he hands me a small palm sized piece with a single button on it. "This is a communicator; press this button to get a hold of us. If you need anything at all, or find yourself alone or lost, press it. The bands we put on you are locators, just as a precaution." He says sternly then immediately leaves the room.

Embry is next to leave after typing a few things at the computer and placing a similar item that I had been given into his pocket.

"Okay Miss Bella, we are all set up and can continue to the room you will be staying in during your time here. One of us will always be with you and if we aren't, press that button. Keep it on you at all times, no exceptions. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you have any questions?" Emily asks me gently.

"Many, but I'm sure those answers will get explained to me soon."

"Yes Miss Bella, they probably will."

"I do have one though." I say quietly, she nods for me to continue. "Will Sam always be around?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He kind of scares me." She chuckles.

"He is my husband so I can assure you that he will loosen up, he takes his job very seriously. I blush a deep red with shame.

"Sorry, that was rude of me." She smiles sincerely at me before standing up.

Emily opens the door and gestures for me to follow her out. In the hall Embry and Sam are standing with their backs to the building's entrance and when I enter the hallway they bow their heads much the same that the flight crew did. After a minute of confusion, momentarily forgetting this has happened to me before, I bow my head repeating their gesture and Emily smiles gently and leads me away from them and deeper into the building.

This is nothing like I expected it to be.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is so confused! Poor girl.**

**Who else wants a sexy Paul in black smirking at them? *Raises hand***


	5. Chapter 5

**Not beta'd, mistakes are my own.**

**Twilight is not mine. **

* * *

EPOV

I sit impatiently in the palace dining room waiting for Emmett to return with news. As delegate he was meeting with The Forum to discuss the start of Commission. My parents have told me that this will be a longer process than before as all of the possible candidates for collection are of pre-testing age and will need to go through their adult testing just as I had before commission were to start. My legs bounce nervously the more time passes and my copper hair is wild with the numerous times that I have ran my hands through it. My mother peeks in on me from time to time but other than the occasionally warning to calm down she says nothing and seems humored by my state of agitation, evident by the affectionate smile adorning her face.

It is nearing evening when Emmett casually strolls in carrying a file folder as if nothing was out of sorts. Not much bothers Emmett, he is generally easygoing merry and nothing seems to get on his nerves. I however am quite nervous about this process and the responsibility placed on my shoulders. I hadn't thought I would rule; that the honor would be given to either of my older brothers. But ultimately I trust in The Forum and try to heed my father's words that everything will be just fine.

Emmett sits down with a mischievous smile laying the folder in front of him on the table and just stares at me with that goofy smile he is always carrying, and says not a single word.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"Brother, calm down man. This is going to be fun." He says rubbing his hands together.

"Why can't you be serious at times like these?" I ask.

"Why can't you loosen up?" he laughs.

"Can we just sit and do this please?" I beg him impatiently.

He nods before starting to pull a series of smaller folders out of the large holder. "So, there are a lot of things that our parents kept from us. I'm completely overwhelmed by what I learned today. They went over everything, and I mean every single part of the process. I've never been to one of The Forums conclaves before and I honestly don't want to do it again. It's intense and so efficient I could hardly keep up with what was happening." He rambles on, talking adamantly with his hands. "They handed me a tablet, just like the ones they use and it had an outline of the entire process on it, and they went through every part. First it was read aloud and then voted to change and then if change was needed there was five minutes that each members were allowed to submit changes. Then the computers took what was most commonly changed and then it was read aloud again before being voted on again. It went on like this until the bottom but it was so fast it was ridiculous. They had to change quite a lot of the procedures to account for your age and a few other things. And I was told that they will do the same thing when it's my turn for commission and Jaspers too." He finishes practically out of breath.

I sat listening to him intently, fascinated about the procedures of The Forum. As a royal member and now Prince First Select I wasn't allowed membership into The Forum, but I was curious all the same. The royal family was created as a bridge between the people and The Forum; a voice for the people and overseer of The Forum. As King my father hadn't had to veto many things that came from The Forum, but after their induction of membership, members of The Forum spent most of their time away from Society itself, where their large busy brains kept busy with official work and constant stimulation. So some of the rulings to come out were seen as to disconnected from today's society and were requested to be reworked after more studies were done.

"Tell me everything." I said excited.

"Okay okay." My brother chuckles at my eagerness. "So since you are the youngest they are having to pull a larger pool of candidates than ever before."

"Why?"

"Because all of the prospective Prime candidates are all pre-testing." He says with wonder.

"All of them?" That's unheard of, but so is starting commission at 18 years of age. I suppose I should thank Jasper for that, or rather his high strategically coded brain.

"Yup, all of them. So they are being sent to the testing facility immediately, some already have word and have started arriving."

"Good" I say letting a breath that I hadn't know I had been holding. "What else?"

"They have shown me the list of the hundred that they have sent for early testing and how much they match up with you."

"And by match you mean they gave you actual percentages?"

"Yes."

"And... Stop making me drag information out of you, can't you see I'm nervous about this." I say exasperated.

"What are you nervous about? You get a choice after all." He says to me.

"What do you mean I get a choice? The Forum will tell me who my bride shall be." I say frustrated, surely he understands how it works.

"See, this is one of the things that our parents hid from us. Dad got to choose who he married. Yes, The Forum has a large deal to do with it, but he got to meet the collection at a point in the process and he got to choose."

"Was mom The Forums pick, or did Dad choose her despite not being the best?"

"She was their pick, but Dad chose her before he knew that. But before you go thinking crazy things, The Forum has always chosen the same candidate as the prince slash princess has picked. So trust them, they know what they are doing and they are bloody good at it too." He said with finality. He was my big brother and I trusted him just as much as I trusted The Forum, so I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay what else can you tell me?" I ask much more relaxed than I had previously been.

"Better, I can show you." He says while pulling a large stack of cards out of the folder. "I have pictures of each girl, but don't get too attached, some aren't very good picks for you. This is just a pre-testing selection, and puberty changes a lot in our bodies and minds and some of these may not be suitable at all after testing. The collection will probably be no more than ten candidates." He hands me the picture cards and I start to fold through them.

"They are all very beautiful."

"This whole world is beautiful now. We haven't seen an ugly woman since our history books." He says jokingly. His statement is true of course; naturally good genes came with good looks now. But I find that I am attracted to some of these girls more than others. I keep flipping through until I get hung up on a picture of a girl near the end of the stack.

She has brown hair neatly curled that is pulled to one side and flows to the middle of her chest. Her brown eyes are kind and she has a look of innocence upon her. She is seated in a chair like all the other girls in the pictures, wearing modest clothing and sitting perfectly, a slight blush on her cheeks. I wonder if her skin heats up where that beautiful blush lies.

Emmett takes notice of my expression after a moment when I stop flipping through the cards and he takes the picture card from my hands flips it over and then hands it back. Curious I flip it over and see a number on the back and look back to see Emmett looking down a list of information with several different columns of numbers on it.

"Interesting." He says mysteriously.

"What's interesting?" I will forever have to pull information from him it seems.

"Pre-test she is your best match." He says looking straight at me, wanting to judge my reaction.

"Good, I hope she stays that way. Do you know her name?" I ask hopeful.

"No." He says sadly. "They remain nameless until the part of commission that you are allowed to meet them." I nod my head in acknowledgment but an unable to tear my eyes away from mystery girl number 172 with the eyes that melt my heart.

"We will talk more very soon brother, but for now I would like to rest if that is okay with you." I nod my head at him while he takes all the other cards from me but generously lets me keep the one I can't put down.

"Not yet Emmett." I hear my father speak from the door way and we both turn our heads to see him and the head of our security Harry walking in to the dining area with several member of The Forum dressed in their all white uniforms.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately on defense.

My father nods to Harry as everyone takes a seat around the table. "A perimeter team found this late last night."

He hands me a piece of paper inside a clear plastic bag, I turn it over to see writing scribbled on it and begin to read. It takes me a minute to understand what I am seeing, the script terrible and the paper old and faded. The ink on it looks fairly fresh but the words are hard to read and awfully misspelled. I know immediately that this wasn't found on our perimeter, but had to be found near the outland borders.

"What do you know of the outland borders Prince Edward?" Harry asks before I had a chance to read the note.

"Only what I've learned in studies. That there were some people that didn't want to participate in Society in the beginning and some who even left over time. Those people now occupy what we call the outland borders. They do not have the advantages of our genetic qualities nor the materials or comforts as we provide each other. And obviously their education is lacking." I say pointing to the letter.

"That's right. They are aggressive, vain, selfish, and cruel and wish to see us destroyed." I furrow my brows in worry, I never thought of it actively, but I think I always knew what was out there and why border positions were so dangerous. So I look down to the note again and read it slowly and carefully, trying to make sense of the unintelligent writing.

_**Yer bloomin flour will die befor her peke**_

_**Count yer days yung princ**_

"Your blooming flower will die before her peak. Count your day's young prince. Did I read that right?" Harry nods his head. "I don't understand what it means."

"They call The Prime a blooming flower." Harry tells me slowly.

"Is this a threat on my mother?" I ask confused.

"No son." My father says and I understand immediately that my future bride is possibly in danger. I can't seem to voice an opinion as my mind runs with thoughts of harm coming to any of the girls. The members of The Forum have been quiet but during the moment of silence one of them directs his body towards Emmett.

"Prince Emmett, you received all the commission information from the conclave today?"

"Yes sir." Emmett presses the information forward but the man gestures for him to keep it.

"How many in pre-selection?"

"One hundred sir."

"Well we certainly can't put security on them all. Perhaps we need to have this conversation after testing." He says.

"NO." I speak loudly and clearly. I look to Emmett hopefully to convey the silent message that they cannot go unprotected, and hoping that the fellow men in the room can forgive my temporary outburst.

He seems to understand and suggests an alternative. "What if we had protection for the top five of the best matches?" He knows it would be wrong to uncover my obvious favoritism for number 172. We both know that The Forum may find her unworthy and be expelled from Commission before I would even get to see her. His new suggestion earns a nod to Emmett of acceptance and gratitude from me.

"That's a reasonable request." Harry says to The Forum members who then look preoccupied in thought for a few moments before nodding at one another.

"So be it, I trust you can arrange that Harry?"

"Yes, I can coordinate information with The Forum and set up appropriate security." He says quickly and precisely. I can see that Harry had all but figured out what to do in his head. I say a silent thank you to The Forum conclave that appointed him to our security service. I felt safe and protected in his care and feel ultimately calmer with protection coming to my best matches under his guidance.

My father seems pleased and quickly stands to leave. Custom dictates our next movements as we all stand and bow our heads to our leader. Of course we didn't acknowledge him like this when it was just our family together, but were more that expected to when in the presence of anyone else.

The Forum members quickly leave after retrieving the paper from my hands with Harry trailing behind. He almost gets through the doorway before turning his head and giving me a proud smile. Harry had been close to our family as deemed his position but I had to come to think of him as a trusted elder that I could rely on, and often found myself in conversation with the older man.

"Don't worry too much Edward. Harry is a good man and will protect the girls." Emmett comforts me, putting a hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"Make sure of it?" I asked Emmett. He nods his head before gathering the folder and walking out of the room. I sit suddenly exhausted and rid my mind of negative thoughts, not letting them fester and fill it with an image of a lovely girl with chocolate eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So I was halfway through a Bella chapter when Edward kept screaming at me to write his words down. So we get out first look at Edward this time around. And good news is I'm already half done with the next chapter.**

**Reviews are like sour cream, can never have enough! I love to hear from you guys and respond to almost all of my reviews so feel free to ask questions or tell me what you think is going to happen.**

Fic Rec: Claim by Deonne There is a sequel to this story as well. Its all things dirty, Bella, the wolves and whips!


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Beta'd, mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own twilight. But I like salty and sweet peanut granola bars.**

* * *

BPOV

Emily led me down the warmly lit all white hallway passing by doors every ten feet until we reached the end where a lift was left open. She gestured me to step first and she quickly followed after me and pressed a few buttons on a panel on one of the walls. I had never been in a building large enough to need a lift, but I had heard from the kids at school about them.

"We will go pretty quickly, hold on Miss Bella." Emily turned to me and said with a kind smile. I did what she said and soon after the doors had closed that tickling feeling that I felt while flying was back. Same as before I let small giggles escape me and Emily does the same. The air is light as we laugh and smile, making me relax after traveling.

All too soon we were stepping out and walking down another all white hallway, the doors along the wall spread further apart than the main floor. Emily skipped ahead of me and opened a door with then number 172 hung in light blue lettering with gold edging. I quickly stepped inside without looking into the room and turned to wait for Emily. She closed the door after entering and reached in her pocket and pulled out a similar communicator like I had been given.

"Miss Bella has arrived in her room Embry." Only at hearing her declare this my room did I turn and look around. There was a white sitting room filled with plush looking grey chairs and tables. Vases sat on the end tables filled with white flowers and fresh green accents. I look to my left and see a hallway with three doors, all closed in fairly close proximity. On my right is an open kitchen area with a four chaired table and another door far on the wall.

It's much more spacious than I had heard from others recollections of their times at the testing facility. The three doors in the hall must be other rooms for more testers to occupy. I also thought a kitchen would be unnecessary because I was told there was a common cafeteria where everyone ate together.

With confusion written all over my face Emily speaks up, "Okay Miss Bella, let's get you settled in." She leads me down the hallway to the door on the left. "This will be your room," she says while opening the door and then points to the door at the end of the hall, "that is the bathroom and the room across from yours is where one of us will be staying."

"One of you, the security team?" I say surprised. "The boys too?" Only in a family sitting did males and females stay in close proximity to preserve our modesty. It wasn't until after marriage that we were permitted to be that close.

"Oh of course not, sorry I didn't clarify. There is another girl on the team Kim, when I'm not here, she will be. Kim or I will be with you at all times, and the guys will be watching too."

My brows furrow and I bite my lip before nodding at Emily even though I do not understand; I don't know what to ask. They have reassured me that I am not in danger, yet the more they tell me that, the more I worry that I am.

I take my bag into the room designated mine and pull out the photograph of my father and sit on the bed holding it in my hands. I'm hoping that his face can give me a little reassurance, and I can hear his voice telling me to trust in The Forum, and it does make me feel better. We have been ingrained since birth to trust in the things we know and not let our minds carry away with silly notions. We have no reason not to trust.

Emily leans in the doorway and asks, "Are you okay Miss Bella?"

"Yes ma'am, confused is all. I wasn't expecting any of this."

"No, you wouldn't be would you. The Forum has deemed you to be very important, that is why we are here to protect you." She says trying to clear my confusion, but it doesn't work.

"From what?" I ask her, stumped at what I could need protection from. I've never seen a sign of aggression from anyone. Yes I've met some people who are cold, but not aggressive, and I've never seen or heard of anyone that has caused anyone harm in my lifetime.

"That is a story for another time Miss Bella." She evades and walks over to a wall with built in drawers and opens a few of them. "You'll find all the clothes you should need in here or the closet, the bathroom is stocked with supplies and you may store your bag into the closet. Take time to get your bearings and figure out where everything is then come out into the sitting area and you can meet Kim."

She practically runs out of the room before I am able to ask any more questions. I will have to watch what I say here and trust that they will tell me what I need to know. I don't want my curiosity to reflect on my testing here.

I take time to look through the things in my room. The drawers are filled with plain white undergarments and sleepwear. The sleepwear consists of long pants made of a soft material and a simple t-shirt, all my size of course. In another drawer I find running shorts and pants. I walk to the closet and see uniforms hung up and take one down. The pants are made of a light material that is loose fitting probably made for ease of movement for the physical aspect of testing. A skin tight undershirt is covered by a long sleeved jacket with an overlapping front panel and buttons that fasten on one side.

There are three pairs of shoes at the bottom of the closet; a simple pair of slippers that goes with the hung up uniform, a pair of running shoes and then a dress shoe with a modest heel. I understand the slippers and the running shoes, but am baffled as to why I would need the dress shoe as I see no other dress clothing.

My room has a twin bed with one pillow and a blanket neatly folded at the bottom and a small desk with a pull out chair. No windows or decorations, all things I would expect at the testing facility unlike the rest of this _apartment_ that I am staying in. I'm not even sure what I should call it.

I wander to the bathroom next and see more things that I expect and comfort me, a small room with a shower, sink and a toilet. The cabinet has towels and product to wash with; I quickly stash my feminine products under the sink and shut the light off to leave.

When I get to the sitting area I see Emily with her long raven colored hair and dark tanned skin sitting with another woman, looking much the same.

"Miss Bella, this is Kim." I walk to her and shake her hand lightly then sit down on the chair Emily gestured to. I keep quiet remembering that it seems my questions are unwanted and I look to my lap. I sit properly like I've been taught; back straight, legs together and crossed at the ankle, hands neatly folded in my lap. My eyes are down, where they feel most comfortable. I have no authority here and it seems disrespectful to peer about when I have no business too.

"Miss Bella, it's nice to meet you." Kim says warmly before continuing. "I think Emily already told you that either she or I will be with you at all times while you are here. We aren't allowed into your testing sessions but will be right outside the door."

"Yes ma'am." I respond compliantly. My mind races with questions as they go over security procedures to me for the rest of the afternoon but I keep quiet. I'm confused and I'm scared but I keep quiet. They keep telling me not to worry and that I'm not in danger, yet everything that has happened so far makes my head scream at me to believe otherwise.

I was excited to start testing and begin the next phase of my life but now I'm unsure. I'm troubled that _this_ may be a test. That they have been watching me from the beginning to see how I can stand up in unfamiliar situations and I'm failing miserably.

The room is quiet for some time before I look up and realize that I hadn't heard what they said to me. They look at me encouragingly as a blush glides across my skin in embarrassment.

More failure.

"I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts." I admit abashed. I expect a different emotion from them then they give me. Their faces are warm with gentle smiles, not disappointed or offended. Emily notices my distress and puts a comforting hand on my leg and gently squeezes it.

"That's okay Miss Bella, it's been a long interesting day for you I'm sure. Why don't you get some rest and you will meet your advisor in the morning." She tells me kindly.

"Yes ma'am." They stand so I take that as my leave and walk to my room and shut the door quietly. My bed is a comforting sight and when I sit on it the emotions of the day explode from me. Silent tears streak down my cheeks as I refuse to let others know how weak I am being.

I sit up straighter and take deep breaths giving myself a mental pep talk. I get my sleepwear on and busy myself with putting my clothes into the laundry shoot and unfolding the blanket and resting it on top of the comforter needing more warmth tonight.

Sleep doesn't come easily as I mentally berate myself for my behavior and my rampant thoughts today. I must try harder tomorrow.

*~MoH~*

The alarm on the electronic panel in my room startles me awake. I grab a change of clothes and scurry to the bathroom to get ready. The shower is already programmed with my preferred settings and turns on automatically when I step in. I block out all thoughts and let the water wet my hair and get ready to wash it quickly. The water comforts me and I would probably enjoy standing here longer, but I don't want to waste the water.

Water is a precious resource to our Society. It had taken centuries to detoxify the water after Rebirth, it was full of toxic chemicals and carcinogens. There were once factories that had dumped countless amounts of sludge into our water ways. They didn't bother to think of the long lasting effects. The water that housed fish that we ate, the water that hydrated the animals that we ate, the water that grew the plants to nourish our bodies was nothing but poison.

Even after all our work and advancements in water purifying there is still risk in some items we eat. High levels of mercury are still in a lot of sea creatures and we have to monitor the amounts that we eat carefully. We often eat fresh water fish out of lakes that have been restored. The fisheries are controlled as to not offset the balance of nature; never again will humans be responsible for the extinction of any species on our planet.

Our footprint is small; we recycle and reuse practically everything. There hasn't been a need to cut down trees for paper in centuries. Recycled paper now mostly consists of other plant fibers that are easily renewable. Its consider a byproduct of our everyday life, the leaves that fall from the trees, the left over stalks of a vegetable plant, even the grass clippings from our homes are turned into paper.

I finish quickly and get dressed into an official uniform including the simple slippers. I will meet my advisor today, something that I was told beforehand would happen. We will go over the rest of my stay here at the testing facility and will have many counseling sessions while I am here. I brush and floss my teeth, dry my hair and put it into a tight bun on my head and put my sleepwear into the laundry shoot to be washed and returned. At home I do my own laundry but here there is a centralized laundry station where the process is automated.

When I enter the living area of the apartment Emily is sitting on the chair with a cup of coffee in her hands reading over a paper. I hear a noise and turn to see Embry cooking at the stove. I am extremely uncomfortable with him here, it's not customary. I'm used to group settings with supervision when not with my father. Embry turns and offers me a warm smile before greeting me a good morning.

"Good morning sir." I say strained.

"You can just call me Embry." I nod my head but the rest of my body is rigid with concern. "You are not comfortable with me here are you?" He asks noticing my distress.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." I say feeling the need to apologize for the aversion.

"No need to be worried Miss Bella, Embry is a kind man. And I won't leave you alone with any of the men." Emily speaks up with a reassuring smile.

"I think I am just uncomfortable that you know where I sleep." I say honestly.

"I would never enter your room, not even with permission." He convinces me with a smile.

"Okay sir… Embry" I try out his name after a gentle encouraging look. After a moment I realize that it's ridiculous to be scared of the people that are there to protect me. My shoulders relax and I walk over to the small table in the kitchen area. I take a seat and curiously peek over to see what Embry is cooking.

"Are you hungry Miss Bella?" Embry asks me.

"I can cook for myself I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Nonsense, is an omelet okay? He asks and I start to protest but Emily speaks up.

"You should take him up on his offer Miss Bella he is the best cook on our team."

"Okay" I agree and watch him with fascination at how efficient he is. He chops up the vegetables and cracks eggs and in a matter of minutes I have a perfect looking omelet in front of me. I take a tentative first bite and realize that Emily wasn't lying, this is delicious.

Emily sits next to me with a piece of paper. "Okay your advisor will be here in about 15 minutes and will go over some things with you. Then you start testing this afternoon."

"That sounds good." I reply warmly. I would rather just get all this over with. I'm surprised that I do not feel nervous about the actual testing, unlike all the other things going on. I finish my omelet and get comfortable in the sitting area and the 15 minutes have flown and Embry is escorting my advisor in.

He is a tall man with dark hair, pale skin and a sharp nose. "Hello Miss Bella, I'm Eleazar." He says strongly and reaches out his hand

I stand and shake his hand firmly suddenly feeling confident about the whole process. "It's very nice to meet you Eleazar, I'm glad you are here."

"You seem very excited." He says looking at me questioningly.

"I am very excited to get my testing out of the way. I've been curious as to what I will do for Society for a long time now."

"As have The Forum, we have been watching you for sometime Miss Bella." I immediately take offense to this thinking that I was being judged about my home life.

"I understand that my circumstances are not normal, but I have studied hard and I believe I can be great for society." I say defensively.

"No no my child, you misunderstood me. We have been watching you because we know you will be great for society." He says adamantly.

"I don't understand." Emily comes to sit next to me, and places a warm hand at me. She smiles at me lively when I look to her in confusion.

"The Forum has been patiently waiting for you to come of age. You have several desired qualities that are needed for some very special jobs."

"Really?" I ask doubtful.

Eleazar chuckles and then nods his head at me. He smiles the entire time it takes him to retrieve all the items out of his bag that he brought.

"Okay, let's start shall we. I am here to advise you, you can ask questions but only after sessions. We cannot give you any preparations otherwise our results would be falsified. I will be able to see what your so called _gift_ is by the results of your sessions. By the end we will know where to place you, although you may not find out right away. There is a process to this, and it takes time."

"I understand sir." I say excitedly. Even though I am testing early it seems that I have waited a very long time to get to this point. We continued to go through his paperwork for about an hour all the while the stress from yesterday falls off me and motivation and elation replaces it. Thankfully no one mentions the reason for early testing, the ridiculous notion that I would be part of commission. He left saying he would see me later after my first session.

"See Miss Bella, that wasn't so bad." Emily says to me.

"I wasn't worried about this." I say confidently. Embry who stayed for the meeting with me laughs at my remark ardently. I think I can come to like Embry. He has a way of brightening the room that I didn't see before.

"I wasn't worried about this at all."

* * *

**A/N We will be getting on with testing in the next chapter, finally. I thought we were never going to get here :P and I'm the one writing the story, can't imagine what yall felt.**

**Question of the day. Conserve water or take long showers/baths?**

**Reviews are like words. My story would suck if it only had one. I respond to the reviews so ask some questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

BPOV

The next morning I am not allowed to eat breakfast and sit quietly waiting for my first session to begin. Eleazar retrieves me from the apartment and takes me to the lift and I'm pretty sure that we go down but there is no way to tell short of asking, and I would rather not do that. I see another white hallway when the doors open after a short ride, Emily is with us in the lift and I can see Sam on the other side of the hall. Other than my security team and Eleazar I haven't seen anyone; the halls are unnaturally quiet to me. It seems like they should be filled with busy people and eager teenagers getting tested. But there is no one.

Eleazar opens the first door in the hall for me and I walk into a large high ceilinged room with bright lights. There is an examination table in the center and a privacy screen in the back corner of the room. One the wall a display of medical equipment is hanging; there are small pieces with lenses sitting on bases and large round devices on adjustable arms connected to the walls. I look up to the lights and see that the whole room is ambient lit with an array of sharp lights pointed towards the table. The table itself is laid flat but the separate cushions can allow it to be adjusted many different ways. The shiny black material covering the table is a blunt contrast to the all-white room. Large white cabinets adorn the right side of the room with drawers that are nicely closed and only have small printed symbols on them, of which I don't recognize.

I knew that there would be a medical examination at some point, but I still seem rather surprised by the intimidating room. Emily and Eleazar follow me into the room and walk over to a row of chairs on the far side of the room. They are standard metal chairs for convenience not comfort. The cold on my back from the chair startles me when I sit down between Emily and Eleazar.

"As you can guess you will have a medical session first. This is going to be far more in depth than your yearly medical exam that you have experienced in the past." Eleazar informs me.

"What will be different?" I ask, the words coming out of my mouth before I have time to think better.

Eleazar gives me a furrowed look in disappointment and says "The doctor will go over that with you."

I nod my head and purse my lips and try to keep the curious questions that are swirling in my head to myself. _They will tell you what you need to know._

The door opening alerts me and I jump in my seat, Emily lays a calming hand on top of my own hands that are folded in my lap. Two nurses walk in wearing scrubs that all medical professionals do, in white of course and a doctor follows. He is wearing scrubs as well but also has a long lab coat on, they are not white however. They are the color of an older book's pages that I have in my room at home. One would call it white, but against the stark white of The Forum it is ivory. He is a doctor entrusted with the care of the royal family.

I don't have time to question why a royal doctor is here as the doctor walks straight to me with a friendly smile and extends his hand to me. "I'm Dr. Gerandy, you must be Miss Swan."

"Yes sir." I say as we shake hands. He is an older gentlemen with salt and pepper hair, broad shoulders and vivid hazel eyes.

"Good good. I'll be doing your full testing, meaning I will be with you the whole time, no doctor switching." I nod my head, feeling slightly better that I won't have to subject myself to several different doctors. "We are going to try to make this as comfortable as possible, but there are just some things that we can't avoid. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I say with a shaky voice.

"Okay first thing we need you to undress behind the curtain and put on the gown that is back there on the table." He points to the privacy curtain as I stand and start to walk over. "Eleazar its time for you to leave, and I've been told that her security detail is to stay."

"Yes Dr. Gerandy, this is Emily. She and her associate Kim have been charged with her care and they are not to leave her sight." Eleazar says kindly and looks to me and gives me an encouraging smile before walking out of the room. My face is emotionless but my heart is pounding, although slightly relieved that Emily gets to stay in the room with me. She is still a stranger, but more familiar every passing minute; I'm beginning to trust her as a friend and that she has my best interest at heart.

Medical exams at my home group were all done in my normal clothes; I had been a healthy child and there had been no need for to me to change clothes in the past. I take a deep breath and pull confidence from deep within me and start undressing behind the privacy screen. The gown that they have me put on is extremely unusual to me. At first glance it looks similar to a sleeping gown but looking closer there are seams down the sides and in the front and back. The gown is built in small pieces and when I pull at one of the seams it gives way like Velcro without the sound, and it sticks back together like a magnet but I feel nothing hard within the fabric. I've never seen this type of fabric before. It's soft and looks absorbent, and of course all white. I'm starting to get tired of white.

I pull the gown over my head and neatly fold my clothes and put them on the table that the gown had previously laid. I leave my slippers on the floor by the table and walk out. The nurses are busy pulling supplies and equipment out of the cabinets. The doctor pats the exam table in the center and I crawl up on it, careful not to stretch the gown so it doesn't burst open and reveal me. I lay my arms down at my sides stiff as a board like the rest of my body. The lights above me are thankfully not pointing at my head and seem dimmed at the angle that I am laying. My head turns towards the chairs that I had just gotten out of and I see that Emily is reading a book. She notices me turning my head and her eyes meet mine.

She puts the book down and walks over to me and squats next to the table so that we are face to face. "Do not be afraid Miss Bella. Dr. Gerandy will take good care of you. You look so scared, relax your face." And she rubs the wrinkles out that I didn't even know had formed on my face. Her warm hands bring me comfort and my breathing slows. I close my eyes and feel Emily walk away and hear her pick up her book again. My eyes open and she is still looking towards me and I give her an appreciative smile. She gleams at me and looks down to her book again.

"Okay Miss Swan we are going to start with a scan. It will give us a general idea of what's going on in your body and tell us if we need to look at something specific." He tells me as he moves one of the large machines on an adjustable arm. It is a white sphere about the size of a large beach ball with a small panel of buttons on one side. He moves it over my head and I see a little green light when it is directly above my eyes but it disappears again when he moves it higher. He presses some buttons and I hear a few clicks, then he is moving it down to my feet and does the same thing.

"Alright just hold still and breathe evenly." He says and the machine begins to move slowly rocking back and forth as if it is being pivoted by the central line of my body. It rocks back and forth and I can see that it is slowly moving towards my head with each pass. "Look straight up now Miss Swan and close your eyes." I hear the clicks that the scanner is making and can tell it is almost done when the sounds get above my head.

"All done." Dr. Gerandy says and I open my eyes, the scanner already out of the way and back up against the wall. A large viewing screen rolls down from the ceiling by the wall that my feet are pointing towards. The clear viewing screen blinks on and soon an image appears within it. It is an outline of my body and my anatomy. Dr. Gerandy stands in front of the screen and presses a button on it and I see my heart start to beat on the screen. He presses something else and the image fades and leaves only my veins and arteries visable. I can see the blood pumping through my body and entering my lungs. It changes again to a close up view of my brain, little sparks dance across it as my neurons fire.

He changes it back to the full image and it goes blank for a moment. Behind it several screens drop down and form a thick group of the clear screens back-to-back and the image of my body appears again. Dr. Gerandy uses controls on a panel and the image starts to roll and adjust, giving him a 3d model of my body and its function. I've become fascinated by the screens and have propped myself up on my elbows to see the image better. He nods to the nurses and they roll a table with equipment over to me as Dr. Gerandy continues studying the scan.

I lay back down and one of the nurses tells me to hold my arm out straight. After applying a band to my upper arm she picks up a needle and presses it into the crook of my elbow, I feel a slight pinch but the pain is not that bad. She pulls the needle out and leaves a flexible tube in my arm and tapes it down. She attaches another tube to the one in my arm and then connects that to a cartridge. The cartridge is made of clear plastic and has several chambers in it and when she releases a clip on the tubing my blood begins to flow, filling each chamber up until full. It takes only a matter of minutes before it is all full and she disconnects the tube and leaves the one in my arm alone after capping the end.

She takes the cartridge over to a machine that has been pulled out of the cabinets and inserts the cartridge. The blood begins to drain out of the chambers one at a time. Each time the blood leaves a chamber the machine whirs to life for a few minutes and the results pop up on the viewing screen for Dr. Gerandy to observe before repeating the process with each chamber.

"You are very healthy Miss Swan, you take care of yourself." Dr. Gerandy observes.

"Yes sir." I say proudly, because I do take care of my body. I cherish it as much as I cherish the planet that I live on.

"Good. You eat the recommended diet and exercise too?" He asks.

"Yes sir, I run three times a week." I respond.

"It shows, you have excellent heart and muscle tone. Your lungs are expanding properly and oxygenating perfectly." He says to me, back still turned looking that the blood results and the scan some more.

A few silent minutes pass and he brings one of the chairs close to the table and sits down close to my head. The table begins to move into a reclined chair position making me more comfortable then lying flat on my back.

"Okay so you have a few things to decide." I nod and he continues. "We will need to do a hymen anatomigraph, we call it H.A.G. or hag. That is unless your hymen is broken then we will proceed with a full gynecological exam."

"I'm sorry I don't know what that is." I say referring to the HAG.

"You have had this done at birth and then at age five. It's not common that you do remember it happening. It is just like the full scan, except that we need you to be in a certain position. We will compare it to your other results and see if your hymen has changed or been broken. But if you know it is broken we will do a full exam. Do you know if your hymen is broken?" He asks nonchalantly, like its just another standard question.

I have to rein myself in and not take offense of his attitude and remember that he is a professional and is not judging me. "It is not broken sir." I say a bit forced, I'm very protective of my modesty and although it is accepted in our community to have premarital sexual encounters I hold onto my virginity like it's a prize to be taken by someone who has yet to win the contest.

"It's okay to be defensive about this." Dr. Gerandy tells me at my obvious discomfort. "We want to keep it unchanged so we won't be doing any physical examination, which is why we do the hag. We will have you lay down with your feet in stirrups legs spread apart and uncovered. The scan will only take a few moments and then you can cover up again."

I swallow thickly at knowing I will have to bare my body to strangers. It's not something that I thought I would have to do until after marriage and even then I haven't thought about it much.

"We will be putting you asleep to do other tests that require you to be uncovered in the same region although the position isn't required." I cringe know exactly what he is referring to.

"Why will I be put to sleep?" I ask.

"We need to take more specific pictures of your intestinal track, and in order to do that we will need to inject different fluids that may cause pain. Do you want me to go into more detail?" He asks honestly.

"No sir, I understand. What decisions do I need to make?"

"Do you want us to the do the HAG scan, while you are asleep?"

I take a minute to think about this and Dr. Gerandy generously gives it to me. I wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment and the venerable feeling. But I wouldn't know for sure what they actually did. I truly do not think they would do anything they weren't supposed to, but I know the doubt will be in my mind regardless. I look towards Emily and she is awaiting my answer too, her book down on the chair beside her.

"I'll be here the whole time Miss Bella." She says confirming what I already know.

"Okay, then yes please do the scan while I'm asleep." I say confidently and before I can ask any more questions the nurse immediately comes and injects a white liquid into the tube in my arm and my eyes become heavy and close.

* * *

**A/N: So close to 100 reviews! Can we get it there? **

**I didn't want to go into to much detail about the procedures she is going to go through, you just need to know that they happened. The HAG scan is not real, atleast I don't think it is. I needed to show that in their back to basics world of conservation there is prominent technology being used, just not on a daily basis. And I needed to show that old world values like virginity are still in place and important to some, not so much to others. It will come into play later in the story.**

**Sorry this was just a few days late, I've been sick. Everytime that I went to write when I was sick, Bella became sick and started bitching about feeling like shit LOL. So I put writing on hold during that. I can't wait for winter to be over and I can put all this sickness behind.**

**Question of the Day: Regardless of the current status of your virginity, would you save it for Prince Edward in this utopian world?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Emily POV

As soon as Bella gave her consent and had been given the milky injection I felt instantly uneasy. An alarm on the monitors sounded and Dr. Gerandy whips his head around to the flashing lights. I can see his head moving rapidly back and forth between the different readings. He begins rapidly shouting orders to the nurses as I jumped up in alarm. Unsure what was going on I run to the table and look down at Bella, all the life had drained from her already alabaster skin, turning her color akin to death. The nurses were working quickly injecting medicines, applying electrodes to her body and drawing blood from a new sight below her collarbone.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I ask harshly, impatient.

"I don't know, she is having a reaction to the anesthetic. I've called for additional help and I am giving her medicines to counteract the effects." He says hurried just before another alarm went off and I was pushed out of the way. The nurses are rolling a machine over to the head of the table, Dr. Gerandy is opening her mouth and inserting a round plastic piece and after he lets go I see that it's to hold her mouth open.

I retrieve the communicator out of my pocket and quickly press the buttons and I hear Sam answer with a gruff "Yes?"

"We have an emergency, additional staff has been called." I try to remain calm when speaking to our security leader, but the wife in me has me panicked and desperate to seek my husband for comfort. He can hear the panic in my voice and I get no response other than the quiet click of disconnection.

I take a deep breath to center myself when the door bursts open and my husband is leading in more medical staff. He quickly appraises the busy room, lingering on Bella's prone form before making contact directly with my eyes. His eyes are kind and caring, giving me the assurance I need to focus and then he is out the door again.

The door is wide open and Embry is next through it, hand to his ear as he rapidly talks into his communicator. He is calling for additional security and for the building to be locked down. Both of our eyes are on Bella, watching as a machine efficiently inserts a tube into Bella's throat. The machine retracts with the rising of her chest, tube affixed to her cheek with a piece of tape. Dr. Gerandy turns his head to the monitors while his hand is on her throat and a stethoscope in his ears. The alarms quiet down one by one as silence takes over the room. Everyone is watching monitors or watching Bella and waiting on answers.

I hear a flurry of heavy footsteps in the hall and Harry Clearwater turns to enter the room. Harry is head of Royal security, the person we all answer too. I become slightly more nervous and immensely relieved that he is here, but I am not expecting who enters behind him.

King Carlisle swiftly walks into the room followed by three other royal security detail. "Dr. Gerandy," he greets, a worried expression covering his features, "tell me what's going on." He speaks very evenly and calmly as he reads the monitors.

"She is having a reaction to the anesthetic." Dr. Gerandy says and Carlisle turns his body to look at the royal doctor in astonishment. "We regained cardiac function with intravenous stimulants before we had to assist with breathing." He says quickly.

"We haven't had a reaction to anesthetic in more than 300 years." Carlisle gasps. He looks to Harry conveying a silent message. He understood whatever message the King was trying to convey and is soon on his communicator quietly speaking. "Have you given the reversal drug?"

"Yes, as soon as her heart rate dropped." Dr. Gerandy says and soon he and the King are standing at the monitors going over all the information, quietly whispering, pointing at various readings. King Carlisle was the oldest of his siblings and before his commission time came he studied and trained in the medical field. Although it isn't required of him, and often discouraged due to his royal duties, he frequently holds hours in the clinics and stays current on all his training.

Bella lay there pale and exposed, only her very private areas covered by a thin sheet. The sides of the table folded up kind of like a small boat, ensuring that Bella cannot fall from the table. Attached to tubes and wires she lays there helpless unable to voice her discomfort as twenty strangers peer at her in a vulnerable state.

I'm about to speak up as Bella's body begins to jolt and shake. The two doctors calmly called for medicines to be administered as the scanning equipment was returned over the table and began to rock over Bella's head. The shaking stops quickly and the only sound in the room is the clicks of the scanner.

"She's swelling." Carlisle said to no one in particular when the results were displayed. Carlisle walks to the chairs that I was once sitting in and moves one to sit beside Bella. He does not touch her or look at her, but seems to just stare at the wall directly opposite of him, his face scrunching up in frustration from time to time.

I look to Harry and gain his attention with a light tap on his shoulder and he turns towards me. "Can we give her some privacy? She would not be comfortable with how exposed she is." I ask unsure, it isn't exactly my place to request such things. I'm charged with her protection and well being, but I still feel that this is out of my scope. Over the last few days I've gotten to know Bella, and although she is quiet and reserved I feel a bond with her.

Harry understands immediately when he looks to Bella then towards all the people in the room. "I need all non-essential people out of the room please. Embry, I would like you and Emily to stay. I will stay with the King." The extra security and medical professionals were quick to heed Harry's request and leave the room.

After the door closes I breathe a sigh of relief and relax. King Carlisle is still deep in thought by Bella's side, so I refrain from going to her even though the need to comfort her is pulling at my heart. Dr. Gerandy is in equal deep thoughts, only he is looking at the monitors, waiting patiently for changes or answers.

"It's a toxin." King Carlisle says abruptly to the quiet and pensive room.

"We didn't detect anything in the blood." A nurse replies, ignoring usual protocol for the royal and speaking out.

"Test the anesthetic vial." He requests, and the nurse goes and retrieves the carefully labeled vial from the tray it was laid on. Carlisle goes back to his silent thoughts and I allow myself to sit back in the chair I was sitting in before all the madness started.

I sit waiting calming myself, I want to speak out and ask questions. I want to know what is wrong and if she will recover, but I know that my outburst can't be answered and they will tell us what we need to know when they can.

Harry's communicator beeps and he speaks into it briefly and then the door is opening. Eleazar walks in swiftly but stalls and pales when he takes in Bella's form. His mouth opens and closes repeatedly and he looks at me. But I don't move, I just stare into his eyes giving him no physical confirmation to whatever he is thinking. He staggers over to sit next to me and finally finds his voice, "What happened?"

"She is having a reaction to the anesthetic, but King Carlisle thinks there is a toxin in her system." I reply quietly, letting the two frustrated doctors think.

"A toxin?" Eleazar exclaims rather loudly. At that Carlisle turns his head and addresses Eleazar.

"It's just a theory, because the changes in both medications and genetics have eliminated allergic reactions in anesthetics, for some time. The vial is being tested now." He walks over to us and looks to me. "Has she eaten anything abnormal? Tried anything new?"

"Embry has cooked every meal for her, and she has been in isolation since she arrived. A standard diet by my accounts." I reply sitting up straighter. King Carlisle looks to Embry nods his head in approval and without another word walks back to sit by Bella.

"Prince Emmett is outside waiting for word." Eleazar says.

"Emily can you move the privacy screen in so we can block his view, I would like him to be with us." I do as he asks and Embry soon lets Prince Emmett in. The remaining people in the room seem to remember that a royal is in the room with us and we bow our heads. There wasn't time for formalities when the King joined the room and it didn't appear to bother him one bit.

"What's wrong?" He asks boisterously. Just as Dr. Gerandy inhales harshly and calls for Carlisle.

Carlisle jumps up and walks to the monitors, "Just a minute son."

Emmett comes to sit on my other side and his big frame bumps into my shoulder, he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. He turns his head and smiles at me, but you can see the stress in his eyes. "Hi Emily, Eleazar."

"Hi Emmett." I respond with a smile to my childhood friend no formalities between us.

"What's going on?" He asks me much quieter than his first time, but still loud enough for Carlisle and Dr. Gerandy to hear.

"Be patient son." Carlisle chastises his son from behind the screen. Even though Emmett is much larger than his father, he knows not to question the King. And bows his head slightly but still manages a wink to me. We can both hear the two doctors talking quietly back and forth, not being able to make out the words they are saying.

Dr. Gerandy and Carlisle walk to us and speak quickly, "It's a plant derivative, one that Society doesn't grow and we are not familiar with it. It wasn't the anesthetic that got injected into Miss Bella. We are sending what we have to the lab to create a reversal if they can." Dr. Gerandy says seriously.

"Harry we need to increase security immediately and organize testing of all medications and equipment in the facility. Send home anyone here that isn't needed for immediate testing."

"That might cause panic sire." He returns.

"Better panic than someone else getting hurt." The king concludes.

"I don't understand who would do this? Was Bella targeted?" I ask immediately suspicious when Carlisle, Harry and Emmett all share looks. "What aren't you telling me? I cannot protect her if I don't have all the information."

Carlisle stressfully rubs his hands on his face. "Fill the team in Harry, I don't think this is a fluke anymore."

We went to a conference room after that where Sam, Embry and I were seated. King Carlisle, Prince Emmett and Harry along with three intelligence officers from The Forum sat and told of us the threat. When we first were given this duty we were told that Bella was the best candidate for Prime and didn't think it odd that security would be needed. But it made more sense now after all the information had been laid out.

No one has spoken as Sam, Embry and I pass the intelligence sheets in the file to each other, trying to soak up all the information. Emmett's usual playful expression is gone replaced with a seriously forlorn look, he is the first one to speak up, emotion heavy in his voice.

"What is her prognosis?" He asks towards Dr. Gerandy.

"If we can counteract the toxin soon, it's great, but as of right now her brain is still swelling. She isn't sedated, she isn't breathing, she isn't responding to stimuli. We are doing what we can and we hope that the medications can control the symptoms to allow her to recover with no lasting effects. Right now she is in a non-induced coma"

We all let that soak in for a minute before Emmett speaks up again. "Security?" he says to Sam avoiding making eye contact directly with me. His voice is thick and I've never seen such a dreadful expression on his face.

"I am going to be calling in the rest of the team from the borders. Assuming she recovers we will need to test everything she comes in contact with, food, medications, even the air. Obviously someone has made an attempt on her life, I'll let the intelligence group figure that out. But my biggest worry is how did they get into the testing facility and change out the medicines? There has either been a lapse in security or there is someone working on the inside. Has anything odd happened with the other possible candidates?" Sam asks.

"Bella is the last one of the hundred to go through their testing, everyone else is back home." Emmett replies.

"So can we assume that Miss Bella is being targeted?" Sam asks the three Forum members.

"Yes." One says after sharing a look with the other two.

"Then I'm going to assume that they know that she is our best candidate so far. She is still a candidate correct?"

"We will assess this if she recovers." They say.

"I'll put a new plan into place, I'll need full access to all information and we need to start combing through footage." He says to the three men. "I'll need Seth and Leah for that." He says looking towards Harry. Harry gives him a questioning look while I try to keep my face neutral. "Leah is the fastest person that can do this that I trust, and Seth can anticipate her needs and support her, almost if they can hear each other's thoughts." Harry thinks on this for a moment and looks to me then nods.

I groan internally, this is going to be uncomfortable. Sam and Leah were childhood sweethearts but met me in training and his alliances changed. I feel terrible for the way things happened, and Leah still hates me to this day. Sam reassures me that I am who he wants, but I am uncomfortable under her hateful stares when we have to work together.

"She's the favorite." Emmett states to no one in particular.

"Yes Emmett, she is the best candidate so far." Carlisle says to his son confirming, although bewildered as to why he is saying it at all.

"No, you don't understand, she is Edward's favorite." He reiterates.

"What? How do you know, how does he know of Bella?"

"He doesn't know of Bella, but every time we go through the candidate cards, her card gets set off to the side." Emmett presses.

"Cards, what cards?" The King asks.

"The cards the Forum gave me to let him look at." He gives his father an expression that it's obvious.

"I didn't get to look at any cards." The king says sounding like a jealous adolescent.

"An experiment sire. This is the youngest commission that will be held to date, and we needed to change things." One of the Forum officers spoke. I don't understand the meaning, but I keep quiet while they ponder this information.

We returned to Bella's room after that, Sam on his communicator in the hall. The doctors and nurses by her side.

And that's how it was for ten straight days. Quiet. No one saying much at all, no conversations, no kind greetings, just nods and information. The flight team had retrieved Seth and Leah from the Outland borders and I had only seen Leah once, during briefing. Seth however came by often to offer support to us and to check on Miss Bella. The boys from the craft have come to offer us support as well. Standing guard and helping with intelligence.

Kim frequently sits with me next to Bella, still lying on the table lifeless. Sam scolds me for not resting often enough, but I feel responsible for what has happened, even though I know that I couldn't do anything to change it. I ignore Sam's request much to his amusement. He knows that he can't make me do anything that I don't want. But the person I find the most helpful and am surprised most about is Paul.

Paul is generally withdrawn, almost angry sometimes. But he spoke up to me a few days ago when I asked him what he was doing.

He was sitting next to Bella, gently wetting her lips with a wash cloth. "Paul?"

"They are dry." He said simply. I couldn't help but give him a questioning look, I had noticed his odd behavior around Bella a few days ago; simple touches, petting her hair, squeezing her hand, whispering things into her ear.

"She is probably going to be our next Queen Paul." I chastise him, thinking that he has a fondness for her which in inappropriate.

"Yes she probably will." He says confidently, looking down on her with a broad smile. "Wait? No Emily." He says finally realizing the meaning behind my words.

"Then what is it Paul, I don't understand."

"She reminds me of my mother." And at that I nod my head and say no more. Paul had lost his mother when he was younger. He usually gets very defensive when discussion of his mother comes up. But right now he looks peaceful, and I'm glad he can feel this way. Although I'm not sure how Bella would feel about it. She is cold sometimes even to my attempts at comfort, but perhaps it's all the things that we must keep from her that makes her act as such.

So it's been just us, Paul and I and a team of nurses sitting by her side. Dr. Gerandy and even the King stop by often to look at her stats, but mostly they are working on the anti-toxin in the lab. All activity has been shut down in the testing center as quietly as it could. There hasn't been any panic, a cleaver move of additional training and building inspections for all those not related to Bella's case. The people here getting tested were told that they were getting a reprieve before they finished. None thought that odd so, or no one voiced their opinions otherwise, so it all worked in our favor.

I'm once again trying to read my book, the same book that I was reading when this mess started. I read the words on the pages several times and find that I can't remember any of it. So I do it again, repeating the same process, trying to pass the time.

The door opens and I look to see both King Carlisle and Dr. Gerandy enter the room hastily. Dr. Gerandy carries a small case directly to Bella's bed and places it down. I stand to see when he opens the case, that it contains a syringe. He takes it and inserts it into the port of Bella's IV and presses the plunger down.

"Is that the anti-toxin?"

"Yes." Carlisle says excitedly with a bright smile on his face.

"How long will it take?" I ask.

"It may take some time. We can't see the toxin in her blood but we know it's there. It may be awhile until the anti-toxin makes its way around her body. And we still do not know the lasting effects it will have in her system." He says.

We all turn towards the monitors and wait with bated breath for Bella's condition to change. "She just took a breath." Dr. Gerandy says with relief.

"King Carlisle, you need to leave." I say quickly, suddenly realizing that he cannot be seen by Bella.

He gives me a strange look, and then quickly understood my meaning. "Oh, yes. Dr. Gerandy, call if you should need my help. Thank you Emily, may we have a quick word in the hallway?"

"Yes." I say. Dr. Gerandy bows his head to the royal and we exit the room.

Prince Emmett and Eleazar are both in the hallway, along with most of our security team. I naturally gravitate towards Sam, even though I know he is in strict professional mode and will give me no more attention than required for the job.

"This might be premature, but The Forum has discussed moving commission to an underground facility. And if Bella recovers I want to rush the start of commission immediately. As soon as Bella is moved over and secure, I want escort for each candidate chosen." He says looking to Paul, and Paul nods back. "There will be no press for this, there will be no celebrations. I want the Prime position secured as soon as possible."

"Bella must not know what truly happened. We can tell her she had a reaction, nothing more until commission is over. Do not show your favoritism towards Bella if she is chosen. Commission is an open process and all the girls will be together. You must protect all of them, tell Bella only what you must so that she understands that you are no longer there just for her." He says to me directly, and I bow my head.

"Emmett, I will be monitoring Bella from the palace now, but I want you to stay. Keep out of sight from her and keep your eyes open. Report to me and Harry anything that you think needs attention." Emmett bows his head to his king father.

A nurse pokes her head out of the room. "Emily, Miss Bella is coming around."

I look to the King surprised and silently ask to be relieved. He tilts his head for me to go back to the room, and I bow my head to him. Paul and I go back into the room to see Dr. Gerandy pulling the tube out of Bella's mouth.

"Is she conscious?" I ask.

"Not quite, but she is moving around a bit and fully breathing on her own." He says while attaching a tube to her nose for extra oxygen. "Go ahead and talk to her and see if we can't get her to come around."

"Miss Bella?" I say while Paul goes to the other side and starts rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb, her head cradled in his large hand. I squeeze her hand and her fingers move underneath mine. "Her color is returning." I say excitedly to Paul.

"Yes, she doesn't look like a dead person anymore."

"Paul." I fake chastise.

"I'm just saying." He shrugs with a smirk.

"Not dead." I hear and look down to Bella, to see her grimacing.

"Are you in pain Miss Bella?" I ask worried.

"No, just don't feel right." She exclaims, her voice still scratchy. Paul catches on and offers her a glass of water, putting a straw to her mouth.

"Drink, slowly." Her eyes pop open at the sound of his deep voice, her body rigid with fear. She looks to me and down to her body and sees that she is covered and relaxes.

"Do you want Paul to leave Bella?" I ask and she looks to Paul and he gives her a gentle smile. She takes a minute before answering.

"Nnno." She stutters slightly and continues to look at Paul curiously. "You were my pilot."

"Yes." He smiles brightly after she recognizes him, but she just looks confused.

"He is part of your security team Bella, he just happens to be the best pilot among us." She nods in understanding and closes her eyes again while taking a drink from the proffered cup.

"Are the tests over?" she asks, her voice loosens up even more and we can hear her better.

"We didn't get to do them Miss Bella." Dr. Gerandy speaks up. Her eyes open and she looks at him, confused. "You had a reaction to the sedative we gave you. You were in a coma for ten days." He says quietly.

All our eyes are on Bella as different emotions cloud her face. "My father, was he notified?"

"No he wasn't Bella, security reasons." Dr. Gerandy says shortly, so that she knows not to ask questions.

Her eyebrows furrow in frustration, but she takes a few breaths and calms down before asking her next question. "Am I okay?"

"We will have to run some tests and monitor you for a few days." She scrunches her nose up at the mention of tests. But lays back and closes her eyes again.

That's practically how she stayed for the next few days, as the doctors assessed her and continued the tests that they originally sought out to if they could. It was agreed that they would not sedate her again, and she had adamantly stated that she was against it fearing the same thing would happen when Dr. Gerandy said they would continue the tests, even though we knew that she would not have the same reaction.

She went through some of the painful tests spectacularly, she was quiet and refused to comment on her discomfort only squeezing mine and Paul's hands after demanding he be present, proper or not. She felt safe with him she said, and after her waking they talked for hours. He talked about his mother more openly than I have ever heard him, and they bonded over the loss of their mothers together.

He even stayed with her through the Hag scan, her feet in the air and the clicks of the machine filling the room. He looked into her eyes and talked to her, trying to make her laugh and forget that her privates were on display. He never once tried to peer down at her, or catch a peek at all the other times that she was exposed. It surprised me that the hard man that Paul usually is can care for someone so sweetly that he has no connection to.

Paul helps Bella walk down the hall and into the lift. Back to the apartment for the first time in almost half a month, her legs still weak as her body continues to recover from the toxin of unknown origin. She will continue the testing tomorrow, deemed well enough for the emotional phase.

Once she is in bed and out for the night, I sit in a chair in the kitchen area and let out a breath of relief, happy that things are almost back to normal.

Or at least normal as this whole crazy process is.

* * *

**A/N: Extra long chapter for an extra long wait. Life got busy the last few weeks. Softball season started and me and my husband are coaches to 13 5-8 year olds! Very busy stuff.**

**Okay back to the story. This chappy took me a while to write because I had to make sure little important details were right where they needed to be for later in the story. What do yall think about Paul and Bella *raises eyebrows suggestively*. HA HA Don't get to excited Paul lovers. And +1 to everyone who gave a review and pushed the story over 100. Half way to the next 50 mark, woohoo!**

**Question of the Day: How pissed would you be if they didn't tell you that you were poisoned, even if the King ordered it? **


End file.
